The Past Will Always Haunt The Present
by janedoe88
Summary: Izzie has a difficult enough life already but when a shadow from her past comes back to visit her everything gets harder to handle. Chapter 8 finally now up plz R&R.
1. midnight snack

**A/N: I know I still haven't finished my last story Suppose You'll Never Know but I've had this in my head for a bit and who said you can't do two things at once? So my last story was a DM fic now I'm doing one on Izzie because I absolutely love her. I will of course also write about the rest of crew but it will centre around Izzie. **

**IMPORTANT: The relationship between most of the characters doesn't follow the current episodes. **

"Another batch of cupcakes?" Meredith asked her friend yawning. It was two in the morning and Meredith had been woken up from the noise Izzie was making in the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep." Izzie explained icing the chocolate cupcakes, licking her fingers.

"What's on your mind?" Meredith asked taking the mixing spoon covered in batter from Izzie.

"It's Alex. I know you don't like him and wonder why on earth I do, but I can't help it. I can't get him off my mind, no matter how many cookies I bake." she added with a smile.

"I think it's sweet that you're baking yourself into a frenzy over him. _Strange_, but sweet.. And anyway, George and I get to reep from the benefits. Well, mainly George." Meredith said licking the spoon. "Mmm, this tastes great, Izzie."

"I know." She replied starting another batch, this time chocolate chip cookies. "Where's McDreamy?"

"Right here." Izzie and Meredith turned to see a very tired looking Derek pulling a top on. "What on earth are you two doing?" he asked yawning.

"Baking." Izzie smiled. "You wanna lick the bowl?" she offered.

"I better not." he answered patting his stomach.

"You are the biggest health nut I have ever met." Izzie laughed.

"Do you two realize what time it is?" he asked incredulously.

"Last time I checked it was twelve-thirty." Izzie said.

"It's two in the morning!"

"Well, doesn't time fly when you bake your emotions into six batches of baked goods." Izzie smiled.

"I'm going back to bed. Mer, are you coming?" he asked.

"In a sec." she smiled as he nodded and left.

"You know you can go back up. I didn't realize how early it was." Izzie said apologetically.

"No way. These muffins are too good to refuse." Meredith said taking a bite. " When does your shift start?"

"I have rounds at five."

"Have you had any sleep?" Meredith asked concerned.

"I think I might have dozed off when I was making those muffins you're eating." Izzie replied cutting up a cake.

"That would probably explain the chocolate batter in your hair." Meredith laughed.

"Probably." she smiled.

"I'm going back to bed." Meredith said stifling a yawn. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes mum." Izzie smiled as Meredith turned and pointed at her and went upstairs.

"So, wanna pick up where we left off?" Derk asked as Meredith slid back under the covers.

"Men!" she huffed and turned over to sleep.

"I meant sleeping." Derek said innocently. He laughed as she slapped him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Big night last night Steven's?" Bailey asked as Izzie yawned into her coffee mug before taking a gulp.

"No. Just tired." Izzie explained. They had finished their rounds and were in the intern locker room receiving jobs from Bailey.

"Well you better get over it soon. You're on discharges with Karev." she said handing her and Alex folder.

"Uh huh." she nodded yawning again, covering it with her hand.

"Meredith, your on the brain tumor case with Dr. Shepherd, Cristina open heart surgery with Burke..."

"Yes." Cristina interrupted. "Sorry."

"Mhm, and George, lucky you, you get to assist me in the appendectomy patient." she said handing him a chart.

"Okay Dr. Model, lets get this over and done with." Alex said heading to the nurse's station.

"Okay Evil Spawn." she snapped back.

"Please, stop, you're too kind." he smirked.

"Urgh! You are so annoying. Did you know that?"

"You manage to remind me every day sweet pea."

"Okay, Dr Model I can live with but sweet pea? What is that?"

"A token of my undying love for you." Izzie stopped in her tracks, mouth open. "Relax Stevens, I'm joking." Alex said turning around grinning. She hated it when he grinned like that. It just emphasized his hotness. She could almost imagine her bones getting soft under her skin. Trouble was he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"I knew that." she said catching up with him. It was going to be a long day but not for the same

reasons Izzie thought.


	2. unwelcome visitor

"Who would've thought spending the whole day with you would be fun?" Izzie said to Alex as they got ready to go home.

"Spend the night with me and you can find out fun I can _really_ be." Alex winked.

"Been there, haven't done that." Izzie smiled cheekily, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a challenge." he called after her retreating figure.

"Don't." She smiled not turning back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, George and Derek were all Joe's bar together that night. George and Derek were playing a game of darts while Izzie, Meredith and Cristina sat at a table together.

"So how'd it go with you and Alex today?" Meredith asked Izzie taking a swig of beer.

"It was good." Izzie said unable to hide her smile.

"Please tell me you don't like him Izzie." Cristina said.

"I don't! It's just..."

"He's _Evil Spawn_!." Cristina spat cutting her off.

"That's what _you_ see. I see him differently."

"Do you know who you're talking about? This is the guy who put photo copies of you in your underwear all over the hospital! This is the guy who didn't even kiss you on your first date." Cristina said incredulous.

"You know she has a point." said Meredith.

"Shut up Meredith. You're supposed to be on my side." Izzie snapped.

"Sorry but it's true."

"What's true?" George asked as he and Derek joined the table.

"That you're the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on." Cristina teased.

"Are you talking about George or me?" Derek asked, head cocked to the side pointing to the two of them. Everyone groaned except for Meredith who couldn't suppress a giggle. "At least someone thinks I'm funny." Derek grinned, popping a beer nut in his mouth.

"Who wants another round?" Meredith asked. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, Derek." she said turning to him.

"Tequila thanks." he winked.

"Very funny." she said grabbing him to help her with the drinks.

"They're so cute. Why are they so cute?" Izzie asked burying her head in her arms.

"It makes me want to be sick." Cristina said draining the rest of her beer.

"I want something like that." Izzie said lifting her head.

"With Alex?" Cristina asked dripping with skeptic.

George sucked in choking on a pretzel. _"Alex!" _he wheezed still choking.

"Yup. Izzie wants to marry Alex and have lots and lots of sex and have his kids." Cristina said never once losing composure.

"I do not!" Izzie retorted.

"_Little help here!"_ George wheezed now going a brilliant shade of purple.

Izzie attended to George, still talking to Cristina "It's just," thump! "he's really nice once you get to know him." she said raising her voice to be heard over George's coughing.

Cristina helped Izzie with George. "When it comes down to it," whack! "he's still a chauvinistic asshole in the end." whack! George spat the pretzel across the table.

"Thanks guys." he said, his voice strained.

"You're wrong about him."

"I'll try not to say I told you so when he breaks your heart."

"He's not going to break my heart! I'm not even in love with him."

"Yet." Cristina mumbled.

"George, you look a little white, are you okay?" Meredith asked returning with Derek and the drinks.

"I'm fine, nearly died an all, but no, I'm fine. Thanks to Cristina and Izzie who managed to keep their conversation going whilst saving me. Really gives me perspective on how important I am to them, but no I'm great."

"Good to know." Derek smiled setting down the drinks.

"Thank god." Izzie and Cristina groaned simultaneously, each grabbing a shot.

"I'm feeling a bit of tension." Derek said looking at them amused.

"You know for a neurosurgeon you're surprisingly stupid." Cristina stared at him in disbelief.

"He gets that a lot." Meredith laughed before Derek playfully hit her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Are you actually going to go to bed tonight?" Meredith asked Izzie as they got ready for bed.

"Yes." Izzie nodded. Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Yes!"

"At least try." Meredith said. She knew her friend too well to believe her.

"I'm just going to watch some TV and then I promise I'll go to bed."

"No baking?"

"No baking." Izzie laughed. Meredith gave her a quick hug before going upstairs to join Derek. Izzie got settled on the couch and starting channel surfing. She was halfway through a late night movie when the doorbell rang. _Who on earth could that be at this hour? _Izzie thought getting up to answer it. As she opened the door she quickly made to close it again recognizing the man outside. Unfortunately he'd put his foot through the door preventing her from closing it. She gave up and opened the door glaring at the man "What do you want?" she whispered venomously.

"Can't a father visit his own daughter?" he asked, arms stretched.

"Not when she has a restraining order against him."

**Cliffhanger! Just want to let you know I have the worst case of writers block _ever._ Sorry if my stories suck at the moment I'm in a kind of a rut and don't know how to get out of it. Someone call a doctor! (preferably mcdreamy)**


	3. leave

"_Can't a father visit his own daughter?" he asked, arms stretched._

"_Not when she has a restraining order against him."_

"Can I at least come in? It's freezing out here."

Izzie stared at the man who she despised so much. "Go away." she said trying to remain calm but inside she was screaming.

"Cricket, it's me." he pleaded.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. Just go away and leave me alone."

"I miss you sweetheart."

"GO!" she screamed, her arm outstretched pointing to his car.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"Find somewhere!" she yelled again "Just go before I call the police." Izzie sighed. They both heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Derek who'd heard Izzie yelling.

"What's going on? Izzie are you all right?" Derek asked, brow furrowed in concern. "Who are you?" Derek asked noticing Izzie's father.

"He was just leaving." Izzie said staring at her father.

"Is he giving you any trouble, Izzie?" Derek asked her.

"Just go." Izzie quietly pleaded to her father. He let out a sigh of resignation and walked away. Izzie quickly shut the door and locked before she slid down it, pulling her knees to her shoulders. She started to quietly sob.

"Izzie, it's okay. Do want me to get Mer?" Derek asked feeling uncomfortable in the situation, not knowing Izzie enough to hug her. She nodded still sobbing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Izzie sat at the kitchen table while George made them coffee and Derek sat on the counter. "So, your dad." Meredith said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Izzie stared into her cup of coffee, hands tightly wrapped around it.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" asked Mer.

"Sixteen years."

"Do you...I...um" Meredith wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this. In fact she didn't even know what the situation was.

"Listen, don't worry about me okay? I'm sorry for waking you guys up, just go back to bed. Everything will be fine, really."

"Izzie, it's okay, you can tell us anything." George said refilling her cup.

"No I can't." She said heading to her room taking the coffee with her.

**What'd you think. A bit weak? Sorry if it was I'm still in a bit of a rut. I hope I'll get out of it soon.**


	4. calling in sick

**Sorry this has been a while coming. Sorry it's really, really short but school has sucked he creativity from me or whatever and I figured it's been ages since I last updated so here's something to read while recuperate my creativity and all that jazz.**

"Come on Iz. Get up, we're going to be late." Meredith said sitting on Izzie's bed. Izzie had the covers pulled over head and was pretending to sleep. "I know you're awake Izzie!"

"Then you'll know I just want to wallow here in my own misery." came Izzie's voice from under the blanket.

"No can do." Meredith said yanking the blankets away from her face. "You see that?" she said pointing to the window. "That's a little something I like to call sunshine. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and embrace it."

"Maybe some other time." Izzie mumbled.

"No, not some other time, now." Meredith said whipping the sheets completely off of her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Izzie groaned curling up into a ball.

"Because you've done the same to me countless times. And as much as I hated you for it, it was the best thing for me in the end."

"Please Mer, just leave me alone?" Izzie asked quietly.

"You can tell me you know. You can tell me about your father." Meredith said rubbing her arm. Izzie pulled away getting out of bed.

"You don't get it do you! I don't want to talk about it!" Izzie yelled making every word as important as the next. She stormed to her door to get away from Meredith.

"What'd he do to you?" Meredith asked softly. Izzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Please, just leave it okay?" Izzie quietly pleaded turning to Meredith.

"I will if you want me to but you should know that, the longer you keep this to yourself and don't let anyone else in, the sooner it will destroy you."

"Tell Bailey I'm sick." she said walking out.


	5. day of events

Izzie had been sitting on the couch in front of the TV all day, bowl of chips on her lap, TV control in her hand channel surfing. "Crap," _click_ "crap," _click_ "crap" _click_ "crap. How can there be three hundred channels of nothing but crap?" she asked out loud getting fed up. The phone started ringing and Izzie tried to ignore it but after the eighth ring she gave in. "Hello"

"Izzie?" it was Meredith.

"You've reached Meredith, Izzie and George, sorry we cant' take your call right now but we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Izzie, we don't have an answering machine." Meredith said. Izzie could almost hear her cocking her eyebrow on the other end of the line.

"It was worth a try." Izzie sighed.

"Don't worry I'm not ringing to talk to you about last night or this morning, although I'd like to. I'm just letting you know I got roped into an extra surgery so I'm going to be late but Derek's still coming back normal time so can you tell him not to wait up for me for dinner? Oh and Izzie?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I'll pass it on. Goodbye."

"It was worth a try." Meredith sighed.

As soon as Izzie hung up the phone started ringing again. "What?" she snapped exasperated.

"Maybe this is isn't a good time." it was Alex.

"No, no I'm sorry, I thought you were Meredith, again." she added.

"I was just wondering where you were today, uh, are you okay?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, just a head cold, nothing really."

"Do you think you'll be over this head cold by, say, tomorrow night?"

"Maybe." Izzie smiled. "What time were you hoping I'd be better." she said playing along.

"Eight?"

"I think that sounds possible." Izzie smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Bye." as Izzie hung up the phone she heard a knock at the front door. "The party never stops for Izzie Stevens." she joked as she headed toward the door. Although her mood took a sudden turn as she saw who was on the other side. She just stood there looking at her father through the glass. She was curious to know why he was there, why he'd come to look for her after so many years but she didn't want to compromise her safety. In the end curiosity always got the better of her. She opened the door, "You know, you shouldn't be here." she stated, a grim look set to her face.

"I know, I just needed to see you, cricket." he sighed.

"Please, don't call me that."

"I'm sorry. Can we, talk?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you need dad? Money?"

"No, no. I wanted to see you, I missed you."

"No you didn't, there's always an ulterior motive."

"No, not this time sweetie. I've changed, I've cleaned myself up."

"That's what you said last time." Izzie whispered, tears rimming her eyes.

"Izzie, please, give me another chance." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." she breathed.

"Izzie, I've _changed_." he growled. She could see he was starting to lose his temper and went to close the door but he got his hand behind it and yanked it open. "Why can't you and your mother see that!" he yelled forcing himself in.

"Dad, you've been drinking." Izzie smelt the bourbon on his breath. "Go home and sober up and we'll talk another time, I promise." she said starting to get scared as her father pushed her into the house. "_Please go_." she cried.

"Am I not good enough for you and your slut of a mother!" he yelled hitting her across the cheek. He had her on the floor, his arm pulled back ready to strike, when Derek grabbed him and threw him towards the door.

"Get out!" Derek yelled standing above his cowering body. Derek's face was filled with rage as he forced him outside. "If you know what's good for you you won't come back." he warned before slamming the door in his face. He turned to find Izzie sitting against the wall, knees to her chest, silently crying. He sat down next to her taking her into his arms. "Shh everything's all right now." he whispered soothingly.

"I'm, I'm sorry." she stuttered through sobs.

"Hey, hey, don't be. He's gone now, you're going to be fine. Okay?" he turned her head to his to look in her eyes and make sure she was listening. He could see the bruise forming on her cheek and kissed it lightly. She pulled his lips to his and kissed him softly. He pulled away in shock leaving Izzie to stutter.

"I'm, I'm, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I, uh, I..." But Derek was looking at the front door where Meredith was standing looking through the glass.


	6. the aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or am in anyway affiliated with it.**

"_He's gone now, you're going to be fine. Okay?" he turned her head to his to look in her eyes and make sure she was listening. He could see the bruise forming on her cheek and kissed it lightly. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him softly. He pulled away in shock leaving Izzie to stutter._

"_I'm, I'm, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I, uh, I..." But Derek was looking at the front door where Meredith was standing looking through the glass._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie put her head in her hands as she tried to deal with everything going on around her. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? She looked up again to see Meredith turn and slowly walk away from the door. Derek jumped up and rushed through the door before Meredith ran to her car. "Meredith, wait!" he called grabbing her arm. She yanked herself out of his grip and glared at him.

"For what? For you to tell me it wasn't what I think it is?" she snapped.

"It wasn't." he sighed knowing it was futile.

"I don't know what to think with you anymore Derek. After all the lies I'll never know when you're telling the truth. I have to go." she turned to her car then turned back to Derek. "Just a minute, this is _my_ house, why am _I _leaving?" she stormed past Derek and slammed the door behind her. Izzie saw Meredith come through the door and stood up to explain what had happened. "Don't speak!" she snapped before scaling the stairs and locking herself in her bedroom.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Can you at least acknowledge my existence?" Meredith and Izzie had been dancing around each other all morning but now Izzie was sick of it. Meredith still ignored her, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry Mer, please just talk to me?"

"So it's okay for you not to want to talk about your life but it's not for me?" Meredith asked finally.

"That's not fair."

"I can think of a lot of things that aren't fair." Meredith said coldly pulling her bag over her shoulder and leaving for work.

"She'll get over it...eventually." George comforted Izzie. "She's just, sensitive when it comes to Derek, after what he did with the whole Addison thing."

"Well I think my problems are a _bit_ worse than her lovers quarrel." Izzie fumed grabbing her bag and coffee mug.

"This is going to be a long day." George muttered to himself following Izzie out to the car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was lunch for the interns and Cristina, Izzie and George were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch. "Izzie, that bruise is a real shiner, maybe you should borrow some concealer or something. Cristina suggested looking at the violet mark high on Izzie's cheekbone.

"I'm fine really." Izzie said covering her face with her hand.

"Whatever. What happened, because I know you didn't run into the freezer?"

"It doesn't matter, okay? If you don't believe me, don't. I've got bigger things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened between her and McDreamy last night." George interrupted receiving a glare from Izzie.

"Ooh, do tell."

"It was all a big understanding that Meredith isn't mature enough to let me explain."

"So, you're saying, you kissed McDreamy and Meredith saw and now she hates you?" Cristina asked Izzie.

"In a nutshell." Izzie replied playing with her salad.

"Man, no wonder she's acting like she's got a pole up her ass." Cristina laughed leaning back in her chair, resting her arms behind her head. George kicked Cristina under the table as Meredith joined them at that moment.

"Who's got a pole up their ass?" Meredith asked setting her tray on the table.

"Bailey!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Hmm, interesting." Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Listen, if you like eating pole-free at lunch I'll just go then." she said picking her tray up again.

"That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said." Cristina shook her head in disbelief.

"What, worse than the 'I'm a drain with an open sink' metaphor?" Izzie laughed.

"Okay, I get the message." Meredith said walking away.

"Smooth." George said.

"What do you mean _smooth_." Izzie glared at him.

"Well, if you want Meredith to forgive you that's not exactly the way to go about it."

"Who says I want her to forgive me?" Izzie grumbled.

"Well, it looks like you're in short supply of friends at the moment." Cristina said nodding to Alex who had been heading their way but spotted Izzie and walked away.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Izzie asked anxiously.

"You know the only thing that spreads quicker than disease around here is gossip. I'm sure the nurses are probably making up for the lack of juice lately." Cristina explained.

"Perfect, just perfect. My life can't get any better." the words had only just left her mouth when she saw her father enter the cafeteria.


	7. life is short

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in forever but school's been really really busy. Anyway here it is sorry if it's not the best.**

"_You know the only thing that spreads quicker than disease around here is gossip. I'm sure the nurses are probably making up for the lack of juice lately." Cristina explained._

"_Perfect, just perfect. My life can't get any better." the words had only just left her mouth when she saw her father enter the cafeteria._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Izzie, what's wrong?" George asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." she smiled turning back to George and Cristina. "I have to go…do something." She rose from her and walked to her father. "_What the **hell** do you think you're doing here!_" she hissed grabbing his arm and taking him outside somewhere more private so they wouldn't here her yelling at her father.

"I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry." He pleaded.

"It's a little late for that."

"Can't we just talk, please?"

"About what? About how you're an abusive drunk who doesn't know when to stop? Is that what you want to talk about?" glared Izzie.

"Izzie, don't talk to me like that, I'm trying. Can we go for a drive?"

"No, we can't, and I don't care if you're trying, you used up all your chances a long time ago."

"Please, there's this great place I saw that I know you'll love." He smiled.

"Are you deaf? I don't want to have anything to do with you, ever!" she gave him one last glare and turned toward the hospital. At that moment Izzie's dad clutched at his chest with a look of pain on his face.

"_Cricket!_" he gasped, falling to his knees.

"How many times do I have to tell you… oh my god, dad!" Izzie said turning to see her father doubled over in pain. "Help! I need some help over here! Somebody!" she screamed holding her father.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Is he going to be okay?" Meredith asked Bailey. Meredith, George, Cristina, Alex and Izzie were in her father's room. Meredith was doing the talking because Izzie was sitting silently on a chair on the other side of the room. Her face was tearstained although she'd stopped crying a while ago.

"He had a very aggressive heart attack. We're going to have to keep him here for a few days to see how he goes and if he needs treatment. Is that okay with you, Stevens?" bailey asked kindly turning to Izzie. Izzie didn't reply, but just kept staring at her shoes. "Okay, well you've all got rounds so go." Said Bailey exiting.

"Are you going to be okay, Iz?" Meredith asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." With that she swept past Meredith and left the room.

"I don't think she is." stated George.

"Nice observation 99." Cristina said slapping him in the head.

"Ow! Not called for!"

**Sorry it's so short but that's all I've got. It's exam block so my brain is fried but at least I actually updated this story lol.**


	8. make me feel better

**Well, I'm finally updating this story! Thanks to everyone who have waited around for it I'm really sorry but I just couldn't get back into it and I have been so busy with school, it's literally sucking the life out of me. I promise I will update whenever I can because I have some good ideas for this story and I like writing it. Here you go…**

Izzie had made sure that she was busy all day so as to avoid having to visit her father. But now her eighty hour limit was up and she didn't have an excuse anymore. She knew she could just go home and pretend he didn't exist but she didn't have the heart and she'd been doing that for sixteen years already. Now that he was here in the flesh she felt an obligation. He had been a terrible father but he was vulnerable at the moment, just like her. She entered his room not looking at him but heading straight for the chart on the end of his bed, immersing herself in it. She felt sick as she read over it. She looked up at her dad. "It says here that this is your third heart attack."

"Yeah. It's no big deal though. I got through the last two fine." He shrugged.

"That is one of the most stupid things I have ever heard."

"I'm strong." He smiled before breaking into fits of coughing. Izzie quickly grabbed the jug of water and a glass by his bedside table, poured him a glass, and fed it to him to quell the coughing.

"Settle down. Okay, take little sips." She reassured him.

"Thanks Cricket."

"So," she sat down next to him, "you visited mum huh? How is she?"

"She doesn't exactly want much to do with me."

"Really?" Izzie said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Cricket. I was a…I was a terrible dad." He swallowed back tears threatening to escape.

"Dr Burke will be in to see you soon." Izzie said dismissing his statement.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The rain came down Meredith's retreating figure as she rushed to her car. "Meredith, will you just talk to me already?" Derek called after her. She kept on walking pretending she didn't hear him. "At least let me explain." She whirled around whipping his face with her wet hair.

"I don't want to hear it. No matter what you say, I don't care." She spat.

"Mer."

"No! Just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Meredith, you know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Your track record isn't all that good, Derek." She spat before turning back in the direction of her jeep.

"Please Meredith. I love you, so much." She froze letting the rain soak through her clothes.

"What?" she asked, still not facing him.

"I love you." His voice was strong and unwavering.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie watched as her friend and the man who had protected her from her past the other night fought in the parking lot outside Seattle Grace. She sighed as she watched Meredith run up to Derek and put her arms around him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She suddenly realised she was jealous. Jealous of Meredith Grey. She had never had a boyfriend who wanted her for who she was. All they saw was the busty blonde model. They saw what they wanted to see.

"Hey Iz. What you doing?" George asked stopping behind her.

"Oh nothing. Ready to go home?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." She smiled. George could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was.

"Uh, Alex was looking for you earlier."

"Really?" she perked up at this. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing, nothing. He was, uh, just looking."

"Okay." This time the smile did reach her eyes and George didn't know wether to feel good or horrible that he just lied to his best friend.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

George, Izzie and Meredith all carpooled together to work the next morning, George being the only one initiating conversation. They entered the locker room silently, changed into their scrubs and waited for Bailey to arrive to assign them to their cases.

"Hey Alex." Izzie beamed.

"What?" he grunted.

"So, apparently you wanted to see me last night."

"No."

"What?" she asked her smile faltering.

"No, I didn't want to see you last night."

"Oh, George said you were looking for me."

"Well Bambi was lying."

"George?" she turned to him.

"What makes you think I would even want to look at you." He slammed his locker shut and headed to the toilets.

"Alex!" Meredith yelled. "Don't worry Iz," she said turning to the blonde, "he's probably tired. He was on call last night." Izzie didn't listen to Meredith but rounded on George instead.

"God, you can be such an idiot sometimes George! What makes you think you can just toy with people's emotions like that!" she too slammed her locker and stormed out of the room.


End file.
